Maps
by StoneTemplePirates
Summary: A series of short drabbles/one-shots about Jim and Sebastian's life together.
1. Maps

Jim's height has never been a problem. What he lacks in physical strength he more than makes up for mentally. Case in point: that smug bastard Carl Powers. He certainly hadn't been dangling Jim upside down for his lunch money as he drowned. He's never needed physical strength to coerce someone into doing his bidding or backing off. So no, Jim's height (or subsequent lack thereof) has never been a problem.

Then he meets Sebastian Moran and everything goes to hell. It isn't even just the height thing that makes him angry, it's everything else. Sebastian makes Jim _feel_ things. Things he's never felt before and it's starting to freak him out. The only emotions used to feel were anger, and the heady rush he gets from watching another creatures suffering. Not anymore. Now whenever he thinks about Seb he gets an awful feeling in his stomach, like his body doesn't know whether it wants to vomit or jump for joy. It's awful and he hates not feeling in control of his own body. He decided he needs to keep a closer eye in him, not because he _worries_ about him or anything, it's just that Seb is excellent as far as hired assassins go, and good help is so hard to find these days.

Then the pool happens and Sebastian corners him in the car and kisses him all the way back to Jim's flat. Which is nice, except that they get out and continue to kiss and he has to stand on his goddamn tip toes to keep their mouth connected. It's degrading. He's Jim fucking Moriarty. He most certainly does not stand on tip toes. For anyone. Except that apparently he does.

They're lying in bed (_their_ bed. How the hell did that happen?) after a very successful bank heist and Jim is lightly tracing the scar the runs across Seb's left eye when he realizes he's in love.

"You're staring again." Smartass. Maybe he could kill him and find a way to keep his body warm and preserved so he doesn't have to deal with Seb's cheek.

"Are you supposed to be asleep, darling?"

"Aren't you?" Touché. He's about to fire back with something witty and cutting but Seb chooses that moment to lean over to kiss Jim's nose and pull him closer and the comment dies in his throat.


	2. Theme Set: Delta

**Written for 1Sentnce on LJ. These were supposed to only be one sentence…but that didn't work out. Theme set: Beta**

**#01 – Walking**- "This is ridiculous, Jim. You can't order me to carry you everywhere." "Really? Because you're doing it, so apparently I can." Sebastian drops just him for the sheer cheek of that comment.

**#02 – Waltz**- "No. No goddamn way." Jim is holding up a tuxedo giving Sebastian a look that appears to be across between a sad baby seal and a kicked puppy, and bats his eyelashes "For me, seb?" "One dance?" "Just one dance, I promise." "Fine." Sebastian huffs and leans his heed against the headboard of the bed "but no slow dances."

**#03 – Wishes**- Jim wishes he could have told Sebastian he loved him just one more time, because maybe Seb could have realized something was wrong, or talked him out of what he's about to do. But he _didn't _tell Seb, and he _is, _about to shoot himself on this god forsaken roof, and he thinks that maybe, just maybe, his fathers prophecy that he's destined to die miserable and alone may have been true after all.

**#04 – Wonder**- " I wonder what would have happened if I'd married Jeanette Travers like my mam wanted me too." Sebastian looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "Well there'd be a lot of people that never got blown up, that's for sure." Jim catches him full in the face with a pillow as Sebastian laughs.

**#05 – Worry**- Sebastian worries. A lot. Because Jim is a genius, but he's also a reckless idiot when it comes to his games Sherlock Holmes and he worries that one day, Jim will decide to pay the ultimate price just to win.

**#06 – Whimsy**- "Oh come on, Sebbie where's you sense of whimsy?" "I just don't think you're going to be able to find anyone who will make shoes out of human skin, that's all."

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**- It is really a waste, Sebastian thinks, that Jim didn't have anyone in his life like Sebastian's father, because Jim would have made an excellent mercenary.

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**- "Have you been drinking?" "I would think the bottle of Captain Morgan in my hand would point to an obvious answer, Sebastian."

**#09 – War**-Sometimes it gets hard to remember that there is still a war between the Holmes brothers and Jim going on, that there are people whose only job it is to locate and Capture Jim, because the only side he sees of Jim now is the doting husband, and he'll be damned if anyone is going to take that away form him.

**#10 – Weddings**- They get married on a whim on May 7th. Jim is impeccable in a Westwood tux and Sebastian wears his fatigues. To make up for not wearing the tux that Jim begged and pleaded for he kidnaps a Irene Adler and turns her into shoes for Jim. Which he thinks is awesome, except that Jim claims he doesn't "have any skin toned out fits to match, thank though" and never wears them.

**#11 – Birthday**- Jim hates birthdays. Especially his own, but when ha comes home to find Sebastian stark naked holding cake in the shape of a decapitated head, he thinks that maybe they aren't so bad after all.

**#12 – Blessing**- When Jim somehow survives the hail of bullets the angry drug lord unleashes, Sebastian jokingly says "you must have a guardian angel or something." To which Jim replies "I don't need an angel, I have you."

**#13 – Bias**- As far as military men go, Jim doesn't think John Watson could have been a very efficient soldier. Of course, he uses Seb as a reference point, so perhaps he's a little biased.

**#14 – Burning**- Fire has always been symbolic to Jim. When he was little he burned his school down, when he finally gathered to courage to burn his bastard father, and when he tosses that annoying doctor Watson into the furnace for taking Sebastian away from him.

**#15 – Breathing**- Sebastian and Jim have never had a healthy relationship; They fight, they threaten to kill each other, on occasion they threaten to kill _themselves, _but every night that Sebastian gets to look over and see Jim's chest softly rising and falling, he knows he wouldn't trade Jim for the most functional relationship in the world.

**#16 – Breaking**- Sebastian always knew that Jim would break him, he just never knew how totally unprepared he'd be when he did.

**#17 – Belief**- "We're definitely going to hell, you know that right?" "Sebastian my darling, I knew as soon as I blew up that old woman."

**#18 – Balloon**- Jim does a lot of strange things, but making a crime scene out of balloon animals has got to be the strangest.

**#19 – Balcony**- "Come down, Jim. We can talk about this."

**#20 – Bane**- Sebastian finally jumps up and pins Jim to the bed, knowing all the while this is probably exactly what Jim was aiming for.

**#21 – Quiet**- Coming home to the house he and Jim shared isn't the worst part, it's the silence, and the knowledge that Jim isn't here, and he's never coming back.

**#22 – Quirks**- For a consulting criminal Jim is surprisingly naïve sometimes, "You seriously don't know how to use a toaster?" case in point.

**#23 – Question**- Jim wakes up to a ring on his finger and a maniacally grinning Seb."Does is fit?" "That's your proposal speech, Seb, asking me if the ring fits?"

**#24 – Quarrel**- Sebastian really doesn't mind their arguments, especially when they end in Jim sweaty and panting beneath him.

**#25 – Quitting**- Sebastian demands that Jim quit smoking because it would be a shame for the one of the worlds most brilliant minds to be killed by something as ordinary as cancer, it's an added perk when Jim decides to trade one oral fixation for another.

**#26 – Jump**- When Sebastian finds Jim's body on the roof he is glad that Sherlock jumped, because at least that pesky doctor boyfriend of his knows what it's like to lose someone you love too.

**#27 – Jester**- It's a shame Jim doesn't genuinely laugh more often because watching Jim cradling his sides, eyes crinkled at the corners with his cheeks flushed is one of the most beautiful things Sebastian has ever seen.

**#28 – Jousting**- some times Sebastian is just like a kid, which is why, when Jim gets another he suggests they play office chair joust.

**#29 – Jewel**- "Jim, what are these?" "The crown jewels darling, do try to keep up." "No, I mean why are they _here_ in our living room?"

**#30 – Just**- Sebastian knew from the moment he and Jim kissed that it wasn't going to be a "just sex" relationship, but hey if it takes Jim a little while to come to terms with that, he can wait.

**#31 – Smirk**- "That smirk is going to be the death of me." Sebastian thinks as he sees Jim's half-smile break out onto his face, if only he'd realized then that seven years later it literally would be.

**#32 – Sorrow**- It isn't that Sebastian didn't know it would always end this way for Jim, it's just that he didn't realize how much it would bloody _hurt_.

**#33 – Stupidity**- Jim abhors stupidity, but when Seb suggests they ride their mattresses down the stairs like sleds, he starts to see the appeal.

**#34 – Serenade**- Sebastian is lying in a hospital bed recovering from their latest caper when Jim waltzes in humming "Girlfriend in a Coma" and he can't help but laugh.

**#35 – Sarcasm**- Sarcasm may be the lowest form of wit, but it never ceases to amaze Sebastian the Jim can rarely pick up on it.

**#36 – Sordid**- "I wonder how many of them would still be afraid of you if they saw you cuddling me." Jim says with a chuckle.

**#37 – Soliloquy**- Sebastian sits and listens to Jim rant and rave a bout Sherlock Holmes and tries to quell the jealousy brewing in his stomach.

**#38 – Sojourn**- Even villains need vacations sometimes, and if Jim just happens to book a hunting trip to India for he and Seb's anniversary, well that's pure coincidence.

**#39 – Share**- Jim doesn't like to share, never has, never will, so he doesn't feel bad at all when he kills the woman who dares to flirt with _his_ Sebastian.

**#40 – Solitary**- Jim always considered himself a very solitary person, and then Sebastian came along one day and shot that notion straight down.

**#41 – Nowhere**- Sebastian was furious when Jim got them stranded in the middle of nowhere on their road trip, but he didn't mind so much when Jim offered to help him pass the time by climbing into the back seat.

**#42 – Neutral**- Jim has always accepted that Sebastian is the calm to his storm, but occasionally when one of their victims decides to mouth off to Jim and Seb's temper gets he best of him, and it's all Jim can do not to jump him then and there.

**#43 – Nuance**- It terrifies Jim that he can't read Sebastian. Every person he meets he knows almost everything about in seconds but Sebastian? Sebastian never ceases to amaze him, whether it be a surprisingly sweet gesture, or bringing him a particularly insubordinate drug lords' head to be stuffed and mounted. It's both terrifying and exhilarating, and if it was any one else they'd be dead.

**#44 – Near**- Jim knows he loves Sebastian when he starts intentionally keeping Seb close and the thought of Seb getting hurt makes his blood run cold.

**#45 – Natural**- Once they decide on pursuing a relationship they fall into a rhythm so naturally that Jim wonders how it hadn't happened sooner.

**#46 – Horizon**- Jim doesn't know how long things are going to last with Seb. He's reckless, impulsive, and Jim brings out the worst in him, so every day that he wakes up and Sebastian is still lying next to him, he decides that he's going to do whatever it takes to keep this going and hopes that maybe, just maybe if he holds on hard enough, they'll get to ride of happily into the horizon together.

**#47 – Valiant**- His superiors refer to him as the ideal soldier, and he supposes that's true, except that he knows he isn't supposed to enjoy what he does. He isn't supposed to enjoy the thrill of battle, the feel of a skull giving way under his boot, and he knows it's only a matter of time before they realize how wrong they are. He isn't the ideal soldier, he's just a man who enjoys killing too much, and he dreads the day they make him leave, because he's tasted blood, and there's no going back now.

**#48 – Virtuous**- There's nothing virtuous about Jim, but when Jim looks up at on his knees through his eyelashes, Sebastian is glad he's the deity Jim has chosen to worship.

**#49 – Victory**- He wishes he could celebrate Jim's victory over Sherlock, but standing on this cold roof top looking at Jim lying in a puddle of blood and bits of brain and skull, he thinks that maybe Sherlock won their game after all.

**#50 – Defeat**- It hurts. It hurts because maybe if he had paid more attention to the signs, been more supportive, that it wouldn't have come to this. It hurts because Jim has always told him everything, and that should have been his red flag, and he should know Jim well enough know to tell when something is off; But most of all it hurts because he knows it shouldn't. Jim chooses to die playing his game with Sherlock rather than choose a lifetime with Sebastian, and he should be angry, except that he can't bring himself to be. In the end he moves out of their house and put of London entirely. He chances a trip back two years later and learns that Sherlock faked his death and he expects to be filled with a desire for revenge but he isn't; All he feels is the usual dull ache in his chest that he's felt the last two years and he knows what he has to do.

Sebastian Moran ends his life on the exact same day, in the exact same way, and in the exact spot that James Moriarty ended his three years ago.


	3. Francis

A/N: This is shameless crack/fluff to balance out all the angst I've been reading lately. Italics are Sebastian's thoughts.

The day had started off normal enough; Sebastian went out on a mission hit the target and came home. That night was when he realized something weird was going on.

His first indication was the baby.

"Jim, what is that?" _best to approach the situation delicately_.

"A baby, darling surely you know what one looks like" Jim drawled.

"Whose is it?" _Basic facts Sebastian. Focus on the facts._

"Ours, now." _Jesus fucking Christ._

"I'm not going to kill a baby Jim. I don't care what it did to you." _Gotta draw the line somewhere._

Jim surprises him by looking confused and a little hurt.

"I wouldn't ask you to kill a baby Seb I'm not a _monster_." _You tripped a blind man yesterday for laughs. _Sebastian decides maybe this isn't the right time to bring that up.

Sebastian heaves a sigh.

"Of course not Jim. What I meant o say is where did you get a baby?"

"I found it." _Oh God he's finally snapped._

"You found it? Where?"

"That's not of import. I found it. Finder's keepers." _It?_

"You can't just keep a baby you- wait it? You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Jim makes a dismissive hand gesture and goes back to bouncing the baby on his hip. This is horrible. Jim makes his way into the kitchen and starts mixing up formula for the baby. When the hell did they get formula? He decides to wait until the bay is out of harms way to confront Jim about these recent developments and sits down at the table with a beer.

"Francis."

"What?"

"It's name is Francis. That could be a boy or a girl name." Sebastian gives a non-committal grunt.

"Francis Moran. Nice strong name, I think." Sebastian bangs his head on the table.


End file.
